The Donovan Tenants and The Hale Landlord
by The New Subtraction
Summary: A sweet family moves into Derek's building. They have no idea who the teenagers always flocking him are though. Or why they hear growling sometimes...


Hey! New Story! Don't own Teen Wolf! That's all! Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Introductions to the Donovan Family

"Honey? Are you sure you want to live here? I mean this place looks kind of sketchy,"

The man, Harry Donovan, looked at his wife with an uneasy expression.

"I'm positive Hare," Harry's wife Vera said. "Plus it's cheap. And close to great schools for the kids. You know Maya would like it there."

"Wasn't there a string a murders there a little while ago?"

Vera scoffed and got out of the car.

"Come on Harry. We're going to be late for our meeting with the landlord," she stated, opening the back door of their SUV.

Harry just sighed and got out as well.

"I can tell this is going to be a bad idea," he muttered under his breath.

His wife heard him and rolled her eyes.

"You're going to love it here aren't you Ellie?"

The Donovans' one year old baby girl just cooed and shook her fists. Vera laughed, unstrapped the little one, and placed her on her hip. Harry had the baby bag and shut the door. So the family went up to the building and walked in. When they did, Vera and Harry gaped. The inside was very spacious and nicely decorated, with a few people walking around.

"Wow. This place looks a lot bigger in the inside," Harry commented. "It's really nice. The pictures didn't do it much justice."

Vera couldn't help her smug expression.

"I'm glad you like it,"

The two turned around to find a man walking towards them, a small smile on his face.

"You must be the landlord," Harry said, sizing the man up.

The man nodded and stuck out his hand.

"Yes I am," he stated. "Derek Hale at your service."

Derek shook Harry's hand then Vera's when she shifted Ellie. Both had _very _different views on Derek. Harry saw a man who owned a building. Vera saw a quite handsome man who owned a building and a gorgeous set of green eyes. And body. But she'd never say that to Harry.

"Great to meet you Mr. Hale," Harry stated. "I'm Harry Donovan. This is my wife Vera and my daughter Ellie. We spoke on the phone a few weeks ago about coming in and looking at one of your lofts."

Derek nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Loft 414," he responded. "Right this way."

On their walk, Derek gave them a tour of the building, informed them of the other tenants, and other information he felt they needed. The slight decline in the population was not something he felt to tell them about. When they got to the loft, Derek opened the door and let them in.

"Wow. This place is amazing,"

And it was. Nice and open. Big enough for all of their things. The living room at least did.

"Can we see the rest of the place?" Vera asked.

Derek nodded and led them around.

"So how long have you've been the landlord here?" Harry asked.

"A year and some change," Derek responded. "I bought the building a little bit before that, fixed it up, and let people start moving soon after."

"Your work's impressive," Harry complimented. "You look so young to be running something like this."

"Thank you. Well here is everything. As requested. You have four bedrooms and two bathrooms."

Derek let the Donovans take a look around. He gauged their responses by their body language. Both seemed to be thoroughly impressed. The third however was not fascinated by the rooms.

"Puppy!"

All the adults froze. Vera and Harry looked at their daughter.

"What was that baby?"

"Puppy!"

She pointed. Derek wished he could turn that finger somewhere else that wasn't him. Vera gazed at where her baby was referring.

"Oh no! Ellie, Mr. Hale is not a puppy," she cooed. "He's a _man_. Man."

Ellie shook her little baby head.

"Puppy!"

Vera chuckled.

"My apologies Mr. Hale," she said. "She likes the word. Called her sister a puppy for weeks."

Derek smiled and brushed it off. Secretly he was glad they didn't acknowledge it. Babies were very perceptive.

* * *

"So I really like it,"

Harry nodded. He had already made up his mind to accept the loft but he wanted his wife's okay first.

"Alright. I'll call him in the morning and let him know we'll take it,"

Vera clapped excitedly.

"Oh Harry. This is going to be so amazing,"

Then she turned around.

"Isn't that right Baby Girl?"

Baby Ellie smiled and squealed.

"Happy!"

"Well if Ellie's happy then I guess we're making the right choice."

And so, that next morning Harry called Derek, came back to sign the papers, and was the proud new tenant of a loft. As he was leaving the building, a group of teenagers rushed past him and headed straight towards Derek.

"Hm. Must be some kids who live here,"

If he only knew.

Chapter End.


End file.
